Handheld communication devices, such as mobile telephones, mobile emergency communication devices, mobile global positioning system (GPS) devices, portable computers with wireless communication cards, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, or other flash memory devices with wireless communication capabilities, are typically powered by limited battery resources. Improved battery life and battery life conservation are, therefore, of paramount concern when designing handheld communication devices. The concern for battery life is offset, however, by demands for increased features and applications on handheld communication devices. Typically, performance frequency and/or duration of features of the handheld communication device are related to power consumption. Limitations on power budgets allocated to the features of the device may have an effect on the accuracy and/or quality of performance of these features.